Direcliff Isle Wiki
Welcome to my current project, a living rpg word run in the style of a "West Marches campaign". Those interested in the origin of the West Marches style can find some details at: http://Arsludi.lamemage.com/index.php/78/grand-experiments-west-marches/ Current System: D&D 5E Group Location: Southern Ontario Request or join a session: Our Facebook group The Campaign The Concept This style of campaign that has been specifically designed for large amounts of players. It is very much a player driven style of campaign. It is the players’ job to collect the party, schedule the time, and figure out where they would like to go for each session. Not every player plays in every session, and every session can be hosted somewhere new.which is what allows large amounts of players to all be in the same campaign. No regular time: every session was scheduled by the players on the fly. No regular party: each game had different players drawn from a pool of interested people. No regular plot: The players decided where to go and what to do. It is a sandbox game in the sense that’s now used to describe video games like Grand Theft Auto. The goal is to make the schedule adapt to the complex lives of adults. Ad hoc scheduling and a flexible roster means (ideally) people got to play when they can but don't hold up the game for everyone else if they can. If you can play once a week, that’s fine. If you can only play once a month, that’s fine too. Games only happen when the players decide to do something — the players initiate all adventures and it’s their job to schedule games and organize an adventuring party once they decide where to go. Players send emails to the list saying when they want to play and what they want to do. A normal scheduling email would be something like “I’d like to play Tuesday. I want to go back and look for that ruined monastery we heard out about past the Golden Hills. I know Mike wants to play, but we could use one or two more. Who’s interested?” Interested players chime in and negotiation ensues. Players may suggest alternate dates, different places to explore (“I’ve been to the monastery and it’s too dangerous. Let’s track down the witch in Pike Hollow instead!”), whatever — it’s a chaotic process, and the details sort themselves out accordingly. In theory this mirrors what’s going on in the tavern in the game world: adventurers are talking about their plans, finding comrades to join them, sharing info, etc. The only hard scheduling rules are: 1) The GM has to be available that day (obviously) so this system only works if the GM is pretty flexible. 2) The players have to tell the GM where they plan on going well in advance, so he (meaning me) has at least a chance to prepare anything that’s missing. As the campaign goes on this becomes less and less of a problem, because so many areas are so fleshed out the PCs can go just about anywhere on the map and hit adventure. The GM can also veto a plan that sounds completely boring and not worth a game session. All other decisions are up to the players — they fight it out among themselves, sometimes literally.” Behind the Curtain: additional details about how the campaign will work can be found here: Behind the Curtian Rules Campaign specific rules can be found here: Campaign Rules Character Creation Need details on creating your character? Look no further Character Creation Game Sessions Notes about setting up a play session; Ok, Let's Play Background Details on Direcliff Island, the surrounding area, and the story so far: Story Background Factions/Groups Many powers are at work on Direcliff Isle, players are welcome to join and interact with these groups as they like: Briskwater Stirling Empire Wilshire Brotherhood Eastwater Trade Alliance Raven Keepers Direcliff Settlers Places Settlements Three Settlements Currently Exist on Direcliff Isle: Clear Harbour, the Briskwater Settlement, and New Stirling Places of Interest Additional places of interest discovered in the area. Regions: what general features (and dangers) can be found nearby Landmarks: Intriguing places known to the residents. Locations: Tombs, crypts, dungeons, and other places worthy of exploration People Characters: Brave adventures who have come through Clear Harbour. Notable Locals: Residents of the Isle Achievements: Some accomplishments are just worth writing down. Local Guides: Guides, Mercenaries, and other available in Clear Harbour Quick Links [[Known Adventures|'Known Adventures']] [[Tales and Rumors|'Tales and Rumors']] [[Oddities Shoppe|'Oddities Shoppe']] [[Cartographers League|'Cartographers League']] [[Adventure Log|'Adventure Log']] Latest activity The Glorious Quick Links [[Known Adventures|'Known Adventures']] [[Tales and Rumors|'Tales and Rumors']] [[Oddities Shoppe|'Oddities Shoppe']] [[Cartographers League|'Cartographers League']] [[Adventure Log|'Adventure Log']] Category:Browse